Green, Red and Black
by TC-For-Short
Summary: When Oliver returned home, he discovers his old family broken apart. In it's place, he finds a new family with a woman he still loves, a son didn't know about and a sister he never met. Now with the help of his new family, Oliver must save his city. To do so, he's to become someone else, not just to protect himself but his new family as well. Lauriver pairing. AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story. All of them are owned by DC Comics.**

**XXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean I didn't get the house?"

Dinah Laurel Lance yelled into her phone. She walked around her apartment as she argued on her phone.

"Yes. I know how bad the market is." Dinah sighed. "You told me the house was mine. I was about to write the check out." She had been looking for a new house for months now and this was the closest she had gotten. "So, they pay cash and just get the house instead of me?" She demanded. "Listen to me. I have a five-year-old son and I need the extra space." She listened to what the realtor was saying. "Yes. I would like you to keep looking. Thank you." With that, she hung up the phone.

As soon as she hung up, Dinah's cell phone chimed causing her to look it. _Are you watching the news?_

Dinah texted her friend back. _No. Why?_

The response from her friend was quick. _You need to see it for yourself._

Dinah looked around for the TV remote. After looking for a few minutes, she finds it buried in the couch. She turned on the TV and changed it to the news.

"_Oliver Queen is alive." _

Dinah sat down in shock when she saw the new report. She was in such a state of shock that she didn't even hear the rest of the report. All she could focus on was that Oliver was alive. The father of her child was alive.

_Later that night, Star City Hospital..._

Oliver looked out of the window as the darken night sky was lit up by the city lights. He could hear the doctor telling someone about his injuries.

"Twenty percent of his body's covered in scar tissue." The doctor said. "Second degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed."

Just as Oliver was about to look over and see who the doctor was talking to, he heard his mother's voice.

"Has he said anything about what happened?" Moira Queen asked.

"No. He's barely said anything." The doctor answered.

What was he supposed to say about what happened? Everything that happened to him during the last five years. Anyone he told would run away screaming.

"Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself." The doctor warned. "The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found."

Oliver heard the door open and his mother step inside the room.

"Oliver?"

Oliver turned around to face his mother with a soft smile. "Mom."

Moira started to tear up with joy. "Oh." She hugged Oliver. "My beautiful boy."

The mother and son hugged for a minute or two until Oliver noticed someone at the door. "Laurel."

Moira looked to where her son was looking at the door and saw Dinah. The two women shared a look with each other, and Oliver could feel the tension between them. Clearly something had happened with these two while he was gone.

After a few moments of silence, Dinah finally spoke up. "I'll... uh... I'll come back later." She said before walking back out the door.

Oliver glanced at Moira for a moment before going after Dinah. "Laurel, wait."

Dinah stopped her walk down the hall and after a moment, turned around to Oliver. "Hi, Ollie."

"You stopped dying your hair." Oliver noted. The last time Oliver had saw Dinah, she had been dying her hair brown to be taken more seriously. At some point she stopped caring and let her natural golden blonde hair come through.

"Yeah." Dinah agreed, running her fingers through her hair.

"It looks good. I always liked you better with blonde hair." Oliver went over closer to Dinah. "Laurel, I never stopped thinking about you."

"Dinah. I go by Dinah now." Dinah explained.

Oliver nodded. "Okay. Dinah." He grinned. "You don't have to leave."

"No. I should. Your mother and I don't really see eye to eye anymore." Dinah explained. "Not after you... you know."

"What happened?" Oliver asked. Before he disappeared, Dinah and Moira didn't really care for each other, but they were civil. Now, at least from what he saw, they couldn't be in the same room.

Dinah didn't answer for a moment. She didn't want to tell him about Connor yet. But that gave her an idea. "How about I take you out on the city tomorrow and we can talk about it?"

Oliver smiled. "I'd like that." He was hoping to pick things back up with Laurel, now Dinah, and spending all day with her seemed like a good start.

"I'll pick you up at the penthouse tomorrow." Dinah said.

"Penthouse?" Oliver asked.

XXXXXXXX

_The Next Morning, Queen Penthouse..._

Oliver stood in the foyer of the penthouse, waiting for Dinah to arrive and they could begin touring the city. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He felt anxious as he waited for the elevator to arrive. He could feel his heart pounding in chest. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so nervous; it was just Dinah. The woman he had thinking about every day since he was a shipwrecked. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the elevator ding.

Oliver looked at the elevator's door as they opened, revealing Dinah inside. Dinah wore a blue tank top under a cropped black leather jacket and black leather pants.

"Ready to go?" Dinah asked. When Oliver didn't say anything, she got a little concerned. "Are you okay, Ollie?"

"Wow." Oliver said, finally able to find his words. "That is quite outfit."

Dinah blushed a little at Oliver's statement. "I thought you would be comfortable if I looked more like I did before you disappeared. So, I dug out some old clothes from storage." Even though she wouldn't say it, Dinah was proud of herself that most of it still fit.

"That's the jacket I bought you." Oliver noted.

"Yeah. It is." Dinah confirmed. "I dug something else out of storage that you bought me. But you'll have to come with me." She gestured inside the elevator. Oliver got inside and the two took the elevator down to the parking level. Dinah lead Oliver to where she parked. "Here it is." She gestured to a Harley-Davidson Sportster that Oliver had bought her for her 18th birthday.

Oliver smiled at the sight of the motorcycle. "You kept it."

"After everyone thought you were dead, I couldn't let it go." Dinah explained.

"You said it was in storage." Oliver said. "You don't ride it anymore?"

Dinah shook her head. "Not as much as I used to." She was going to tell Oliver about their son today at some point but not right now. She needed to change the subject before Oliver asked pressed the issue. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Home." Oliver answered before he elaborated. "The old mansion. I know we live in Penthouse now, but I want to see it."

Dinah nodded. "I understand."

A few minutes later, Dinah's motorcycle roared out of the parking garage and onto the street. Dinah drove them towards Queen Mansion, just outside of the city. Once out of the city, Dinah turned onto the private road that led to the former Queen home. After a few minutes, Dinah pulled up to massive abandoned building and the two got off the motorcycle.

Oliver studied the front of the mansion, damaged and unkempt due to years of neglect. He sighed at the sight of his former home. "What happened?"

Dinah arched her eyebrow at Oliver's question. "Your mother didn't tell you?"

"She was more focused on telling me what she wanted me to know then she was answering my questions." Oliver explained. "I don't even know what happened to Thea."

"After the Gambit went down, Thea..." Dinah paused, trying to think of the best way to say what happened. "She became a lot like you before we spent that summer in Smallville."

Oliver nodded as he thought back to that time, when he was a teenager, underage drinking, drugs, meaningless sex and more arrests then he could count. He hated thinking Thea had become like that.

"Before Thea was about to start high school, Moira got tired of it and sent her to a boarding school and limited her funds. She hasn't been home much since." Dinah explained. "After Thea left, your mother moved to the penthouse. I guess she didn't like living in a big mansion by herself."

As Oliver listened to Dinah talk, something felt off, but he couldn't quite place it. Oliver glanced at the windows on the upper floors. He felt like they were being watched and the darken windows were a good vantage point.

The two turned to road when they heard a car speed up behind them. A van spun around in front of them, revealing two masked men in the back. The two masked men shot Dinah and Oliver with tranquilizers, causing both to collapse on the ground.

Once Dinah and Oliver were unconscious, two more men came out of the front. "Get them in the van."

The men worked on moving Oliver and Dinah into their vehicle, completely unaware that Oliver had been right. He and Dinah were being watched and now, the group of masked men were being watched.

_A Little While Later, Abandoned Warehouse..._

"Ms. Lance. Ms. Lance!"

Dinah blinked as the bag was taken off her head and her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked around the dark warehouse and saw four men all dressed in the same outfits, red skull masks and black clothes. She saw Oliver across from her, bound to a chair, just like she was.

"What evidence do you have on Adam Hunt?" The lead man asked.

Dinah frowned but didn't answer. This was about Adam Hunt; the man Dinah was brought a class action suit against him for crimes against the underprivileged.

"I want the evidence." The man declared.

Dinah still didn't answer, instead she focused on Oliver. Oliver had woken up by himself and glanced around before his eyes met Dinah's.

"I ask the questions. You give me the answers." The lead man ordered before he motioned to another one of the masks, who tasered Oliver for a few moments.

Oliver groaned in pain until the man stopped. He looked Dinah in the eye, giving a slight nod that only Dinah could notice.

"I'll talk. I'll talk." Dinah told the man in front of her. "Just don't hurt him."

The masked man nodded. "Tell me about the evidence."

Dinah looked up at the man, took a deep breath and screamed, unleashing a powerful sonic scream from her mouth, sending the man flying across the room. He slammed against the opposite wall then hit on the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell?!" One of the masks yelled.

Before anyone could do anything else, a hooded figure burst through a window, wielding a bow. The hooded archer fired two arrows before landing on the ground. The two arrows found a home in two of the men's chests, killing them in moments.

In all the confusion, Oliver had slipped out of the zip cuffs and quickly stood up. He kicked the man's knee, sending the man down to one knee then punched him across the face, knocking him out.

With the danger passed, the archer lowered their bow. They reached up to their hood, lowering it and the half mask that covered the lower part of their face. With the mask and hood lowered, Oliver and Dinah could see the archer was a teenage girl.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

The girl looked at him with a neutral expression on her face. "Emiko. And we cannot stay here. There will be more men here soon."

"How do you know?" Dinah asked.

"They asked you about Adam Hunt. Is he someone who would send only four men to deal with his problems?" Emiko questioned back.

Dinah looked at Oliver. "She's right. We need to go."

As the three made their way down to the loading dock, Dinah's head was swimming. She couldn't believe Hunt would send people to kidnap and probably kill her, in broad daylight no less. If something would have happened to her, then Connor would… _'Oh, god. Connor.' _Dinah grabbed her stomach as her thoughts and worries became focused on her son.

Oliver sees Dinah grab her stomach. "Dinah, what's wrong?"

"He's in danger." Dinah spoke softly.

"Who is?" Oliver asked.

"I was going to tell you, Ollie. I promise." Dinah said.

Oliver looked at Dinah confused. "Tell me what?"

"We have a son." Dinah said. Her voice was starting to break, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Oliver asked, stunned.

"When you left on the Gambit, I was three months pregnant." Dinah explained in a panic. "I found out after you left. I..."

"It's okay. You can explain later." Oliver stopped her, knowing that the boy was more important. "We'll go and get him, make sure he's safe. The three of us." He assured before looking at Emiko. "Right?"

"Of course." Emiko nodded. She held up a ring of keys she had stolen off a masked thug. "Who would like to drive?"

XXXXXXXX

Dinah had taken the keys from Emiko and was driving like a mad woman to get to her son. While Dinah drove, Oliver and Emiko were in the back of the van. Oliver watched as the teenager inspected her arrows. Emiko noticed Oliver looking at her and met his gaze. The two stared at each other for a moment before Emiko went back to her arrow.

"Why are you helping us?" Oliver asked.

"Kinda like to know that myself." Dinah chimed in from the driver's seat.

Emiko didn't take her eyes off her arrows. "It is what one does for family."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde man asked.

"Robert Queen is my father." The teenager declared.

Oliver went silent at Emiko's declaration. Dinah looked through the rearview mirror at them. The whole van was silent until Oliver spoke again. "Are you sure?"

"I am as sure as I can be." Emiko answered, looking at Oliver. "And I will take any test you require in order to prove it."

Oliver nodded at his alleged new half-sister as Dinah stopped the car. She turned to the back and looked at them. "I hate to break up this touching moment, but we're here."

"Go. We'll keep watch." Oliver declared.

Not being needed to be told twice, Dinah hurried out of the car and into the school. The two stepsiblings sat the back of van in silence. "We'll need somewhere safe to stay." Oliver broke the silence.

"I have been living at the Mansion. It is isolated and easy to defend." Emiko explained.

Oliver chuckled at Emiko's explanation. He knew he had seen somebody in the shadows watching them at the Mansion. "You're a strange kid."

Emiko remained silent as Dinah came back with a young blonde boy. The teen watched as Dinah put the boy in the passage seat and helped the boy buckle his seat belt.

"Dinah, get in the back. I'll take over driving." Oliver declared as she buckled Connor in.

"Hi. I'm Connor." The boy looked at Oliver as the man climbed into the front seat.

Oliver smiled at his son. "Nice to meet you, Connor. I'm Oliver." Oliver and Connor looked at Emiko behind them.

The Asian teen looked at her stepbrother then back to Connor. "Emiko."

Connor looked at Emiko curiously. "E-me-ko?" He repeated slowly then smiled widely. "That's a funny name."

Dinah got back into the van. "Where are we going?"

"Queen Mansion." Emiko answered.

Oliver grinned as he started driving his new family back to the Mansion.

XXXXXXXX


End file.
